Wii Corrupted files
Now lets get on with this scary thing First you need to delete the files or JUST OPEN EVERYTHING to get this screen some times... THE FILES DELETE THIERSELFS! It’s is supa shocking for owners to see late in its lifespan if you brought your broken Wii to Nintendo... they would fix it. BUT THEY DONT DO THAT ANYMORE! Thanks LOGOSROCK u made it better. Scare Factor NIGHTMARE! The screen is black with white letters very terrifying too. If the files are gone then your gonna cry if you love the wii None if you have a Wii U because you can access the Wii menu THERE! Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Black and White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that scare the heck out of gamemaster111234 Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Omg run for your life Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that make the sun and moon fight in dreamland Category:Logos that make you throw your Wii U out of the window at 3AM and then Sunny Scren From Shopkins that makes you destroy the screen hard then get a night-time snack then you go back to bed Category:This is not a logo. Category:Dude This Is a screen. Not a logo Category:To whoever said that its a screen the wiki accepts nintendo errors that include this. Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that scare Hana Barbera characters Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Video Games Logos